


Curve of You

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: After attending eight presidential galas in one day to celebrate Elizabeth's presidency, Elizabeth and Henry are both a little tipsy...and definitely in need of a little alone time.





	Curve of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic is inspired by a prompt from the kiss prompt list over on Tumblr. The prompt I chose from that list was “kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s.” This story takes place after Elizabeth is elected President of the United States.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Madam Secretary or any of its characters, but if I did this would definitely happen.

Henry & Elizabeth were both a little heady from the wine they’d sipped on during the eight gala’s celebrating Elizabeth’s first official day as President of the United States.

As they headed into the residence and up the stairs, Elizabeth told one of her seasoned secret service agents, Matt, that they were turning in for the night.

After agents cleared the room, Elizabeth headed into their new bedroom and shut the door.

“Hello Madam President,” said Henry smoothly.

“Hi First Gentleman,” Elizabeth replied a bit awkwardly.

“How about I show you just how gentle I can be?” Henry questioned.

“Well, we do have to christen our new room. No time like the present,” replied Elizabeth as she pulled on the lapels of Henry’s tuxedo.

“Mmmhmm,” hummed Henry as Elizabeth pulled him closer and their lips met in a soft and slow kiss.

As they continued kissing in the middle of the room, Henry’s hands slipped lower down Elizabeth’s back and rested against her butt as he pulled her closer to him and towards the bed.

“Mmm. I love when you’re tipsy, Dr. McCord,” Elizabeth told Henry when they broke apart momentarily for air.

“Nobody can expect us to be one hundred percent sober eight galas and a bunch of kiss asses later,” replied Henry.

“Comes with the territory,” replied Elizabeth as she fell onto the bed and pulled Henry with her.

“Yes it does, Madam President,” said Henry.

“Okay, first rule, tonight’s the only night you’re allowed to call me that in bed,” Elizabeth told him.

“Deal. It’s such a turn on though,” admitted Henry.

“What?” asked Elizabeth him confusedly.

“Making love to the most powerful woman in the world,” answered Henry.

“I’ll show you how powerful I can be,” preened Elizabeth flirtatiously.

“You’re tipsy too,” Henry lightheartedly accused her.

“Guilty. Like you said-” began Elizabeth before Henry kissed her passionately as his knee slid between her legs.

“Mmhmm,” hummed Elizabeth as his knee grazed her lace clad center and she arched up into him.

“In my inebriated state, I may have skipped some of the logistical steps required for us to do this,” said Henry as he indicated between them and got up from the bed, pulling Elizabeth with him.

“Right. The fun part,” replied Elizabeth in understanding.

“Or one of them at least,” whispered Henry as he whirled Elizabeth around and quickly found the zipper on her dress and slid it downward.

Elizabeth slowly shimmied out of the gown until it eventually made its way onto the ground. She hazarded a look at Henry, who had stopped midway through unbuttoning his shirt when he saw the lacy black garments Elizabeth had worn under her gowns all night.

“God bless America,” Henry managed to utter as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her towards him.

“Let me help you with this,” Elizabeth sultrily told Henry as she continued the job of unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Once she’d unbuttoned the last button, Elizabeth gently slid the shirt down Henry’s arms until it hit the floor.

As Elizabeth’s hands busied themselves with undoing his belt, Henry guided them back towards the bed.

Elizabeth quickly unbuttoned Henry’s pants and undid the zipper before they too fell to the floor.

Henry deftly stepped out of the pants before pulling Elizabeth down onto the bed with him

“Now, where were we?” asked Henry charmingly.

“Your knee was here,” Elizabeth helped guide Henry’s leg between hers and his knee up towards her center.

“Oh, right,” Henry feigned ignorance.

Their lips connected in a fiery kiss as Henry’s knee gently rubbed at Elizabeth’s lacy clad center. 

Elizabeth’s body arched into his as their kissing started to become a bit more desperate.

Henry’s hands wove their way up Elizabeth’s back until they reached the clasp of her black strapless bra.

He quickly discarded it on the floor before looking her in the eye as he said, “God, you’re beautiful.”

Elizabeth laughed at his seriousness before she replied, “Come here, handsome.”

As Elizabeth pulled him in for a kiss, Henry had a better idea and made a beeline for her chest.

Henry placed a gentle kiss against the underside of her right breast before doing the same thing to the left one. 

“Teaser,” accused Elizabeth lightheartedly.

“That’s me,” replied Henry before his lips met her right nipple and teased it with his tongue.

“Oh, Henry…” Elizabeth trailed off lazily as she directed him to do the same thing to the other breast.

“Mmmm” hummed Elizabeth as Henry did just that.

Soon enough, Henry was making his way back up to her as they kissed and his knee resumed its previous position.

“Henry…” Elizabeth trailed off as she began pulling at his boxers.

“Right,” replied Henry knowingly as his thumbs hooked into Elizabeth’s underwear and quickly pulled them down her legs before discarding them onto the floor next to her side of the bed.

Henry lined up his penis with Elizabeth’s entrance and entered her slowly as they resumed feverishly kissing.

“God, I love you,” Henry told her when they broke for air.

“Love you too, Hank,” Elizabeth murmured against his lips before they resumed kissing.

Soon enough, they’d both found a suitable pace that was pleasurable for both of them.

They continued that same pace for some time before Henry ground out, “I’m almost there, babe.”

“Me too, Henry. Me too,” uttered Elizabeth like it was her religion.

“Oh god!” shuddered Henry as he came inside her.

“Mmhmm, Henry,” purred Elizabeth a few moments later as she orgasmed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they lay in bed later that night recovering from their strenuous activities, Elizabeth mentioned, “We might wanna work on volume control going forward.”

“Oh, come on, I wasn’t that loud,” said Henry.

“You kind of were, babe, and it was so hot, but it might be kind of awkward for both us and the secret service if our voices carry down the hallway. Matt’s already bending the rules a little bit by stationing agents down the hall instead of in front of the doors,” explained Elizabeth.

“You have a point there, babe. It might be a little hard to look the secret service in the eye the next day if they hear what goes on in our bedroom at night,” said Henry.

“It’ll be like when the kids were little and we had to be quiet so they wouldn’t hear us from their rooms,” said Elizabeth in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Yeah. Remember when we used to compete to see who was quieter and who was louder? We should start doing that again,” said Henry.

“Ooh yeah! Great idea!” exclaimed Elizabeth excitedly.

“It’s been a long day. What do you say we leave that for another day and go to sleep? Huh, Madam President?” posed Henry as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth’s t-shirt covered waist.

“Okay, that’s the last time,” Elizabeth told him.

“Agreed. Goodnight, Elizabeth,” Henry told her.

“Goodnight, Henry,” replied Elizabeth as they both slowly drifted off to sleep in what would be their home for at least the next four years.


End file.
